


Teamwork: The Night

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Teamworkverse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder what happened that night just before Teamwork proper starts? (Answer? Porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork: The Night

**Author's Note:**

> _His vessel is happy. Irritating._
> 
>  _His vessel has been fighting. Too easy a fight, but he lets himself be swept into it anyway._
> 
>  _His vessel roughhouses with that one who tried to escape them once. He adds some fang to those play-nips. (the boy shudders, a little, unconsciously.)_
> 
>  _His vessel prances for that weakling bitch. He nudges some more pride in those smiles. (the girl smiles back, and then pretends she didn't, badly.)_
> 
>  _His vessel is horny._
> 
>  _Kyuubi allows himself to be swept in it, drop by drop adding the weight of his own need to the wave, until his vessel is the one swept along by the undertow._

Sakura is unusually pretty tonight. Sasuke is disturbed that he even noticed -- habitually he doesn't pay attention to things like that.

His awareness of Sakura's lips and the soft swell of her breasts under her usual red dress disturbs him less than his awareness of the muscles in Naruto's shoulders. He doesn't know what's wrong with him tonight; usually he's so good at ignoring his hormones that he can almost believe he is close to his goal of becoming the perfectly detached ninja.

Well, at least he's able to wait until he's home to satisfy his urges; not like a certain blond ninja he could name and a few suspiciously shaking bushes during long missions.

Hell, even Sakura has made her sleeping bag rustle in the night a few times in the years they've been traveling all over the Five Countries together. Sasuke, however, prides himself on being utterly focused. Besides sexual frustration makes him more aggressive, which is a very good thing when facing life-or-death situations.

He stays chaste for the good of his missions. Yes, that's it.

God, he can't be drunk already, he barely had two beers, not counting the one he's sipping right now, and Naruto couldn't have spiked them; he's not good enough to slip anything past both his teammates at once. Besides he's been too busy squabbling with Sakura all night long, the way they always do. It's bothersome, though right now it's also mildly entertaining, even despite knowing exactly how the play will develop and end.

Here comes the end of Act One, in the form of the bar's owner swooping down to tell them to get out of his establishment. If Sasuke was alone, or with Sakura -- not that they would ever make that much noise on their own; Naruto is such a loudmouth -- they'd get politely asked to lower their tone, but while most business owners accept Naruto's money just as well as anyone else's, they tend to cut the customers service a bit short. It is a mystery that Sasuke doesn't care to investigate, seeing as Naruto never complains anyway. If he had enough of a problem with it to ask for their assistance, Sasuke would give it; if Naruto wants to handle it on his own, if he feels like he can tolerate it, well, it's his problem anyway.

Sakura looks almost drunk enough to protest on his behalf, though she hasn't drunk that much more than Sasuke has. At the last second she deflates, and bows sheepishly in apology before Naruto drags them both out.

Sasuke is also disturbed by how little he wants to pull free of Naruto's hold on his wrist.

Sakura and Naruto's play continues, her trying to get him to let go of her hand, him grinning at her and commenting on how much like a date this feels to him, holding her hand like this. Sasuke eyes Naruto's large, callused hand, fingers still circling his wrist, palm rubbing against the back, and rolls his eyes. A date. Moron.

They stroll down the street, making the evening crowd part before them. Sakura is still trying to look angry, but she can't help but laugh. She's flushed. Sasuke has to admit she's kind of pretty. He wonders how far down the blush goes. He wonders next what's wrong with him. Hello, asexual avenger here? This is his teammate, and she's so far off-limits for a dozen reasons, the main ones being the stress it would put on their teamwork and the impossibility of predicting which disastrous way Naruto would react. Besides, she's in love with him, and he... is not. It would be callous to use her feelings just to get laid, and while he's not above being a right bastard when getting ahead and growing stronger are concerned, he doesn't fancy provoking Naruto into trying to kill him again. Moron came way too close that last time at the waterfall. Sasuke knows he has improved, but then, so has Naruto.

Naruto, whose palm is warm, so warm Sasuke wonders if maybe he has a slight fever. But the idiot isn't acting the least bit tired; hell, he's more hyperactive than usual. It might be because for some reason, he's really happy tonight. The mission they just finished wasn't that difficult, though not easy enough to be boring, and no one really risked their life. He didn't win free ramen, the Hokage didn't appoint him as her successor, he didn't manage to thoroughly kick Sasuke's ass and Sakura is still fervently denying that this is anything like a date. Sasuke wonders what's making Naruto's eyes glow like that, like he's about to burst with glee, what's making him grin like he's the happiest man in Konoha. It's just a night out with his team, and while that might not be a frequent occurrence, it is by no means the first time this ever happened.

The next bar Naruto wants to drag them into refuses them, because it is not a ninja business and they are still considered underage for civilians. That's bullshit and the three of them know it; Naruto just grins at the barmaid, in that way that shows lots of white teeth, narrows his eyes almost viciously and generally freaks people out, and drags them off again, leaving a very worried barmaid behind them. Naruto's probably never going to bother retaliating, but he never minds letting people sweat.

The bar after that is a strip bar. Sakura punches Naruto almost hard enough to make him let go, and he bumps into Sasuke's chest. Sakura apologizes; Sasuke shrugs. He was expecting something like that; besides, it's a small sacrifice to make sure that Naruto got what he deserved.

They stop on the way to buy dango for Sakura. Naruto wants to try some, but his hands are full. Sakura scowls and shoves one of her sticks in his mouth. Sasuke watches. He can see that Sakura wants to smile, that she's pretending not to know how close that is to openly hand-feeding the idiot; in the game they play, that would be admitting defeat. Naruto is licking his lips and sucking on the thin wooden stick happily, getting the last traces of red bean off it.

Sasuke watches.

He doesn't like sweet things. Naruto's lips wouldn't taste that good to him.

He still wonders.

Time to get another beer.

He pulls them along with no warning. Naruto yelps, but follows, Sakura stumbling after him. For a second Sasuke feels like a mother duck, guiding her ducklings amidst the reeds. The crowd is thick; it bothers him. He doesn't like people. He wants something to drink, now, so that he can forget his thoughts, or at least have a good excuse for them.

He's not going to step inside that gambling den, and this one bar looks promising until he remembers that it's the favorite hangout of the Rookie Nine's teachers. Kakashi can come with them another day; but today Sasuke is quite virulently opposed to the idea of anyone intruding on their evening out.

The crowd is getting thicker. He pulls them away from the main street, refusing to deal with the people a second longer. Naruto laughs at him, pointing at a few red-lantern establishments and asking if that's where he meant to go. To shut him up Sasuke asks why he thinks he wouldn't. Sure enough, that works.

For all of two seconds. And then Naruto is going on about how leetle Sasuke-chan is all grown up, and Sakura threatens him with her dango sticks. She shrieks, and he whimpers back, and the prostitutes laugh. A heavy lady in a corset with fur trim tells Sasuke he's very lucky, and leers. He pretends he doesn't understand what she means. He's just glad Sakura and Naruto are fighting so loudly that they didn't hear it.

They're idiots, both of them.

He tries very hard not to smile.

Naruto takes control again at some point and drags them along. They're not far from his apartment. It has beer, and no other people. Sasuke is not protesting. Sakura makes vague noises about her mom and promising not to stay out too late. Sasuke arches an eyebrow and she caves. Just a half-hour.

Right. He believes that.

His wrist feels cold when Naruto lets go to open his door. Sakura looks faintly bewildered, as if she was just now realizing that they've been holding hands all along, and frowns, stepping inside and stopping there to glare at the mess, her shoes dangling from her hand. She looks like she wants to get angry, but she's not so drunk she doesn't see that blaming someone for making her let them hold her hand is ridiculous.

Naruto flutters around, shoving dirty laundry behind the furniture, such as it is. There is no couch. Sasuke is pretty sure there was, at some point. He arches an eyebrow. Naruto looks sheepish and to avoid answering, pushes them toward the coffee table. Sasuke grabs a pillow, lobs it at Sakura when she protests that she can't be expected to sit on the ground. It's not that dirty. Naruto is messy, but not that unhygienic. Or maybe Sasuke, being a lone teenager male, just doesn't have the same standards as Sakura does.

The bottle hits the table under his nose and he's swallowing it before even checking what it is.

He doesn't cough, though that takes an effort. He maintains his perfect composure. Naruto is laughing anyway.

It's not beer, that's for sure.

He takes another sip, glaring disdainfully at the idiot as he sprawls lazily on the floor, propped up against the table. It makes it slide, the edge digging into Sasuke's stomach. He refrains from shoving it back towards him. He's not that childish anymore.

He doesn't protest when Sakura gets on Naruto's case for annoying him though. He sips again -- whisky. Hmm.

He glares at Naruto when the idiot attempts to steal the bottle. Shouldn't have put it under his nose.

Besides, Sakura looks drunk enough to him. She hasn't been glaring and attacking Naruto that belligerently, or even that openly, for a few years. It's... amusing, what she looks like with her eyes shooting green fire and her hair mussed up and her chest heaving -- he so didn't notice that. And Naruto -- feh; he doesn't need it.

His back hits the floor and he blinks up at the ceiling. He's trapped under warm hard muscle and warm smooth skin and a wide, toothy smile, and he should kick Naruto off him, but his legs are still trapped under the coffee table, so he doesn't.

He doesn't.

He just stares at Naruto's feral grin and Naruto's gleaming eyes and wonders hazily when he became so heavy, the kind of heavy that traps him and holds him down and anchors him, the kind of heavy he can't escape, even though he knows he should at least pretend to try.

Naruto bounces off, the bottle in hand. Sasuke glares. He's cold now. He wants to pounce on the idiot and beat him up for making him feel cold.

Predictably faithful, Sakura bops Naruto over the head even as he drinks, making him choke. He glares sulkily at Sakura, snaps back. Sasuke uses the distraction to lean over the corner of the table and reach for the bottle Naruto's still holding. Sakura and Naruto are too busy yelling at each other to notice, all passionate yelling and flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes.

Then Sakura shoves Naruto.

Then Naruto shoves back.

Then they're kissing.

Sasuke doesn't understand, but somehow it doesn't really matter. He puts the bottle down, carefully, staring at his teammates. Naruto's eyes are wide with surprise, Sakura's narrowed in anger. She bites him, pulls back. So there! she yells. Sasuke doesn't know if that makes any sense, but who the hell cares.

A part of him is wondering who the hell spiked their drinks. Another part is faintly disgruntled -- Sakura is in love with him, not Naruto, isn't she? A smaller part is vaguely thinking that he should say something before anything drastic happens.

The rest of his brain is watching as Naruto's eyes narrow in turn. As Sakura's teeth are bared in a snarl he would never have expected of her. As Naruto rolls slowly, gracefully, to crouch on his hands and feet. As she hisses a challenge, tossing her hair back in a quick, aggressive gesture. As he pounces.

He watches, as they kiss and fight and kiss on the floor, and wonders what the hell happened, and wonders why the fuck they're ignoring him. It's like he has ceased to exist; Naruto treats Sakura like she's his opponent and Sakura treats Naruto like she wants him bad. That's his spot -- both of these are his spots. He's the one Naruto challenges and the one Sakura crushes on, and he really dislikes having his weight in the balance of their team suddenly disappear, and neither of them having the decency to notice.

So when he gets the chance, he wrenches Sakura away. He tucks her against his side, and jumps back, and glowers at Naruto, holding her possessively.

Naruto snarls, and Sasuke vaguely knows that there's something weird with him -- his eyes, his teeth maybe -- but he can't pinpoint it, and quite frankly he doesn't care. He's going to teach that bastard -- he's going to teach them both. He thought Sakura was cleverer than that -- and there she is, struggling against his side as if she doesn't understand that she isn't supposed to like kissing Naruto so much, that she was supposed to at least attempt kissing him before moving on to the blond.

He doesn't want to let her move on. He doesn't love her, but she's given herself to him, again and again in the last years, since they've been a team, she's given herself to him and she isn't allowed to take it back!

He grabs her arms and pulls her against his chest and kisses her hard, and she tastes of dango and alcohol and she whimpers, presses herself against him -- her breasts small and so firm, her soft skin and gently yielding flesh and the sinewy muscles hiding underneath -- and Naruto is growling and he smirks into the kiss, and licks her lips wetly. Take that, dead-last.

He doesn't see Naruto move, but suddenly there are teeth biting his shoulder and Sakura is wrenched away from him -- cloth tears loudly, a zipper is lowered, the table clanks against the wall as Naruto shoves her down on it, legs dangling from the edge, and crawls over her, hissing at Sasuke threateningly. She screams in fury, scratches his chest; it makes him growl, or maybe purr, and he leans down to lick the hollow in her collarbone, his eyes still on Sasuke.

Sakura kicks and squirms and struggles under Naruto, still raking her nails down his chest. Sasuke sees the cuts heal before they're even finished. They don't even bleed. He wants Naruto to bleed, at least a little.

Sakura screams again, but it's not all anger this time. It's shock, too, and...

And...

... he's inside her, god, he's inside her, he's moving over her and inside her and so slowly, teeth so white and sharp and the play of muscles in his shoulders, in his back, and the clench of his buttocks that Sasuke can guess at through his pants, and her throat as she throws her head back to moan and whimper, and the way she arches off the table and digs her nails into his back, and his lips brushing against her breasts -- it hurts, it hurts, he's an outsider again and he wants -- he wants -- he wants to see, he wants to do, he wants to be in but Naruto's in already and she makes the most arousing whimpers as her body undulates under Naruto's, as they meet again and again...

He snarls, or whimpers maybe. He punches Naruto's shoulder, shoves him. He shakes with the need to beat him up, but the son of a bitch doesn't let him -- his hand shoots forward and for a minute they're struggling to get hold of each other, a tangle of arms and fingers digging into hard muscles and shoving at each other -- Sakura gasps under them, and Sasuke gets distracted by the wet noise of Naruto pulling out of her, and then he's caught, tugged against Naruto's chest and there's a fist closed in his hair and teeth on his nape and he struggles, not knowing where to put his hands anymore not to hurt Sakura.

Naruto shoves his head down, and Sasuke thinks that Sakura's breasts are way too small to smother him. But they're still there, still so soft and nice, and he can feel Naruto's chest against his shoulder blade, his six-pack against his side. The position is awkward as hell, but when Sakura mewls and Naruto's muscles bunch against Sasuke's skin and that he knows -- that he can feel -- that he's inside her again...

Oh god, he wants, he wants to be -- he wants to fuck her too, he's so hard, and Naruto's trapping him and he can feel him move almost as if he was fucking Sasuke. He kisses Sakura's skin feverishly, nuzzles her breasts, latches onto a nipple -- she gasps for him, him and not Naruto -- and there's a vicious tug on his hair and Naruto is holding them both to him as if he was going to crush them and he -- growls, moans, sobs maybe -- and goes limp -- and he's heavy on Sasuke's back and his warm breath on Sasuke's neck makes his skin tingle.

Sasuke finds Sakura's lips and kisses her hungrily, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She's shaking and kicking and making pleading noises, but Naruto has collapsed. Sasuke shoves Naruto away from her with a snarl. The blond rolls on his side lazily, like a well-fed cat. His cock is still half-hard, and wet, and there's a wet thread that breaks as he watches; it makes a damp spot on his orange pants but Sasuke doubts anyone cares so why is he noticing it? He should be looking at Sakura instead, Sakura whose hips are still twitching, Sakura who's so pink all over, pink and wet and that's Naruto's -- Naruto's...

Good thing his pants have an elastic waistband. He doesn't even bother kicking them off, just pulls them low enough to get at his aching erection, and then he's sliding inside her. She's so wet and he knows a good part of that is Naruto's ... contribution... Naruto's semen, because he came inside her, inside where Sasuke is, and it makes him bury his face in Sakura's neck and close his eyes as he shivers.

It doesn't prevent him from thrusting, though.

From the noise she's making, she's having an orgasm. Or several. He pushes himself up on his arms to watch her, breathing slowly to make himself calm down a little. She's violently flushed and her green eyes are hazy with pleasure. She's not beautiful; she's grimacing as if in pain and there's saliva at the corner of her lips. She's better than beautiful. She's...

She's shaking, and whimpering, and because he's a bastard, he slows down, watching her avidly as she cries out in protest and scratches his arms. She manages his name, gasped out between two needy mewls. He's fascinated.

Naruto chuckles softly. Calls him a bastard. Yes, he knows. He refuses to look at Naruto, even though he can feel the weight of his stare on them.

Next thing he knows, it's Naruto's weight that's on his back. There are teeth biting his shoulder and his hair is tugged back sharply, making him struggle fruitlessly -- Naruto shoves his hips against Sasuke's ass, forcing him balls-deep inside Sakura, who gasps and pants and stares at Naruto over Sasuke's shoulder with wide eyes.

Sasuke wonders out loud if Naruto's quite normal. There's no way he's hard again so soon -- and yet Sasuke knows what he's feeling against the cleft of his ass. He's rather happy he didn't bother to pull his pants off all the way.

Get off me, he hisses. Naruto laughs in his ear, all low and purring and dangerous, and snaps his hips forward. Sakura and Sasuke gasp together. Sasuke's heart jumps. It was already going a mile a minute, but right now it's trying for an Olympic title. He struggles, but there's a hand with claws on his nape, shoving his head down until his forehead rests on Sakura's shoulder, and the only thing his struggles bring is more rubbing against Sakura's graceful curves and Naruto's powerful body. He closes his eyes, panting. He wants to whirl around and bite Naruto -- shove him off, pounce on him, kick his ass -- but he's in Sakura's arms and she's clinging to him and he can't.

His pants and underwear end up somewhere by the door. He tries to kick Naruto; the blond grabs his ankle and pulls his legs apart. Sasuke would be killing him for that but Sakura is arching up against him, her flesh convulsing around his erection, and he gasps and stops moving because if he does he'll come and he doesn't want it to end just yet.

He feels claw-tipped fingers run down his crack, jumps as they brush his balls, then Sakura mewls -- then the fingers come back up, except they're wet, so wet and warm and god -- Naruto is heavy on his back, all hard muscles and simmering heat, his arms like a steel belt around his waist and he arches and tries to buck him off because it hurts, red-hot pain inside him. He knocks his head against Naruto's chin by accident. Sakura gives a strangled laugh, and Naruto replies with his own breathless chuckle. He's getting split apart here!

Sakura's hands caress his face as he pants shallowly, trying to get used to the intrusion. If that's how it feels for her, he has a new respect for her. He tries to concentrate on her embrace, on her satiny skin and the few narrow scars that adorn her body and the warmth and wetness inside her. He concentrates on her nuzzles and her wet kisses on his jaw, on the teeth grazing the base of his nape, on the hands on him, all over him -- small and soft, strong and callused -- scratching his skin, squeezing and fondling and brushing against him -- on the bodies against his own, imprisoning him in their possessive embrace -- and they own him, just as much as he owns them.

Naruto's cock is hot and Sasuke could swear he can feel his heartbeat -- or maybe that's only his own. It doesn't matter; he's getting used to it, finally. He feels... so full. So. Weird. Connected -- it's awkward, and he wants it to stop, but at the same time it's not unbearable either. He can endure it. Just a second longer. Just a second -- oh.

Oh.

It takes him about three seconds to achieve a new level of arousal. One that feels like it will be the death of him, but right now he can't find the will to mind. Naruto is moving inside him, and he can feel him, feel his whole length, and he's moving inside Sakura as well -- Naruto fucking both of them, in fact, because Sasuke can't resist, can't do anything but move with him, with her.

He actually screams as he comes, and the indignity doesn't even register. He's too busy being blown apart. There is a way to die from sensory overload, and he's just found it.

He wakes up from his daze to find Naruto still pounding his ass. He can't help but groan every time the blond manages to find that spot inside him, the one that makes him aware that he's probably going to let that moron fuck him again, and again, and again, even despite the critical blow to his pride.

As he isn't about to admit it, he squirms under him -- against Sakura, their sweat-covered skins sticking together in weird ways -- and is rewarded with a powerful thrust, and another, and -- and Naruto groans and then he feels wet inside, and then he's empty save from the thick liquid slowly trickling down his crack to puddle on his balls.

Hell, he'll probably kneel for the son of a bitch, if Naruto doesn't ask for it first.

Sakura is all boneless and panting under him, and he's glad when Naruto's weight disappears, letting Sasuke roll off her cautiously. He doesn't know where to put his knees and elbows and head, and he's too tired to actually get off the table. He slumps half on her, half on the cool wood, face down. Naruto gives his sweaty neck a nuzzle, then slumps on Sakura's other side. Naruto's hand keeps running over her, sometimes over Sasuke as well where they overlap. Sasuke twitches, annoyed. He wants to rest now. He doesn't care that his feet are dangling over the edge and that his skin is sticking to the wood and that his sweat is cooling uncomfortably. He wants to rest, that's all, and if someone suggests he walk anywhere just now, he'll ...

... he doesn't know what he'll do. Right now, what he's doing is taking a nap.

He wakes up when the table starts trembling. Sakura's hips are rocking, bumping against his own. Her breath is coming in short pants. He opens an eye.

Naruto's hand is cupping her pussy. From the angle of his wrist, he has fingers inside her. Sasuke doesn't want to know how she can stand it. After the orgasm he just had, he wouldn't even think to jerk off for at least two weeks. Snorting, he lets his head fall on his crossed arms.

Naruto is hard again. What the hell is wrong with that moron? Sasuke hisses and slaps Naruto's hand off when his wet fingers brush against his bruised ass. Naruto shrugs and starts fingering Sakura again.

She launches into a sleepy, rambling speech on why anal-to-vaginal sex is a no-no, which makes Sasuke wince. He so doesn't want to be thinking about infections right now. Sometimes, Sakura's almost eidetic memory is quite the turn-off.

Naruto's solution is, of course, to take a shower.

Together.

Sasuke could list the flaws in this plan, but it would involve seriously thinking about it. He closes his eyes again, and falls into a light doze. Sleep is near.

And then he's rolled onto his back and lifted against a strong chest and he has never felt as humiliated as he does right now, swept off his feet by that idiot, with come and vaginal fluids drying on his skin. He struggles. Naruto puts him down, and laughs at him when Sasuke's ass reminds him of the reason why walking on his own is a bad idea.

Sasuke starts plotting murder when Naruto throws him over his shoulder like a pirate with his captive and carries him to the bathroom, still laughing. Sakura is already there, slumped in the small bathtub and a blissful expression on her face.

Naruto has the incredible presumption of getting under the shower with him and starting to grope him under the pretense of washing him. Sasuke elbows him in the ribs hard, and has to lean on the tiled wall to stay up when his legs wobble. Naruto sneers, and suddenly Sasuke's chest is pressed against the cold tiles and he has a hard body at his back and a claw-tipped hand cupping his buttocks.

Sakura giggles.

Sasuke refuses to make a sound as a finger pushes inside him, washing him clean. He's sore and bruised and it stings in a few spots, but he's not about to complain; Naruto would be too amused.

He feels something hard against his hip and groans. No way. Naruto doesn't attempt to do anything though, plopping him down in the small tub with Sakura. It's so tiny he could lean back against one side and still touch the other side with his hand; he doesn't know where to put his legs. He ends up spreading them, his feet on both sides of Sakura's hips. Thank god there's just no way in hell Naruto can fit in too. He's not going to have sex for at least a century, especially not in a pocket-sized bathroom.

He falls asleep again, rocked and soothed by the warm water, and wakes up to find Sakura sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning back over the water, hands on the other side, and a blond head between her thighs. Sighing, he gets ready to catch her if she slips.

Her pink hair is stuck to her skin, and he's in the ideal position to observe how her back arches, how she twists and shudders, how her muscles tense and play under her skin. Her waist is so slim. He runs a finger up her spine, softly, barely a whisper of wet finger against damp skin, and she gasps and slips a little. Naruto's hands come around to grab her buttocks, and she leans back into his hold, tilting her hips up. Sasuke can't understand how the hell she can actually want it again.

Then he imagines Naruto kneeling between his legs, and his cock twitches, just a little.

Okay, maybe he can sort of see the appeal. From afar. But women sure are freakily fast to get over it. And Naruto must be an alien. Or maybe it's a ninjutsu.

He caresses her back again, because there's a scar that he remembers her getting. It bled a lot; he thought she had been more seriously hit than that. He thought she was, in fact, going to die. In the end she did stay ten days at the hospital, which was a novelty; he and Naruto had always been the ones to end up there before. He remembers the vigil at her door and the apple he abandoned on her bedside table a few seconds before she woke up.

She moans and he looks up at her. She's gazing down at him; her eyes are still weirdly hazy. He frowns; no one slipped them anything, did they? If Naruto got the same drug as the two of them, it would have been flushed out already, anyway; his metabolism is incredibly fast. And seeing what Sasuke sees when he glances over the edge of the tub, Naruto's arousal is far from fading.

In fact, as freaky as it is, Sasuke's body is starting to feel suspiciously warm. It's the noises. He's been trying to ignore them, but they're getting to him -- all the little murmurs and gasps and panting Sakura makes, the semi-regular kicks against the tub, and Naruto's muffled purrs, and the wet sound of his tongue lapping at her inner folds. She groans when he kneads her ass.

Sasuke manages to climb out of the bathtub without knocking her down, but he's not sure how exactly. He stands, legs shaking, looking down at them. Sakura's nipples are pink too, rosy like her lips. Naruto's eyes are closed and he purrs still, as he feels around. His hand feels like an electrical shock to Sasuke when it makes contact with his thigh and nudges him. He resists for a second, then steps forward, tensing slightly when the hand slips to the back of his thigh, thumb brushing against the underside of his butt cheek.

Naruto grins up at him, and nuzzles his cock. His warm breath on Sasuke's wet skin is enough to make it start to harden. Sasuke wonders what's wrong with him. But hey, rival on his knees for him -- yeah, he could tolerate it, he guesses.

Two seconds later Sakura and him have been thrown over Naruto's shoulders and are being carried to his bedroom.

Son of a bitch. He's going to kick his ass the second he can get down -- which right now he can't seeing as unbalancing him would send Sakura into the wall...

Then they arrive to the bedroom, and Naruto sits Sasuke -- still wet -- down on the edge of his bed, and Sasuke would jump back up and pounce and break his face, but it's a bit hard because Sakura is suddenly on his lap. Very much so. Oh god, he forgot how utterly delicious that felt.

He rests his forehead against her back, just between her shoulder blades, and pants softly, and enjoys the way Naruto's tongue zigzags from her to him and back again.

Apparently, they're going to have sex. Well, okay. Why not.

He could do without, but it's not as if that's going to kill him.

...Right?

+

The shrill yell doesn't really wake him up. Some part of him hears it, but the remainder is too busy resting. He aches all over and he's a little cold and very tired. He just mutters something, asking them to shut up. He's trying to sleep here. Can't they see?

Partners, his ass. Couldn't even let him rest when he needs it.

And now he's cold. Where did his blanket go?

... ah, Sakura stole it.

Sakura is naked. Why the hell is Sakura naked?

Huh, whatever; he wants the blanket. It's HIS blanket. If he could even open his eyes all the way, he'd get it back. She can get her own, damn it.

His ribs are poked sharply and he jumps, startled out of his doze. He lands on the floor, on his ass. His ass hurts. He's not sure why, but the way Naruto is grinning doesn't make Sasuke happy about him. Why the fuck is he naked too, anyway? They're all naked. What the hell?

They're naked, and his ass hurts, and he can't remember how the previous night ended, and the room stinks of sex, and Naruto is grinning. Somehow, Sasuke has a feeling that this means he should be angry at someone. Possibly Naruto -- and Sakura, for stealing his blanket to cover her nudity.

Even then, he can't bring himself to be that concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Girlstarfish and Jamjar.
> 
> The prequel ficlet that I stuck in the beginning notes was written for Kiwi Socks.


End file.
